The present invention is related to an improved heat conductivity and brightness enhancing structure for light-emitting diode. An improved bowl structure is formed on upper end of the cathode leg support, whereby heat-radiation and light-focusing effects are enhanced. Accordingly, the brightness, quality, reliability and using life of the light-emitting diode can be greatly enhanced to save energy.
The conventional light-emitting diode bracket includes a cathode contact pin made of metal plate and an anode contact pin made of another metal plate. The upper end of the cathode contact pin is former with a recess in which a chip is fixed. Such structure is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 506626, entitled “light-emitting diode structure”, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 488616, entitled “light-emitting diode bracket”, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 486153, entitled “light-emitting diode bracket”, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 441860, entitled “light-emitting diode bracket structure”.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 506626 discloses a light-emitting diode structure in which at least one light-emitting diode chip is disposed on upper end of the cathode contact pin. The light-emitting diode chip is connected to upper end of an anode contact pin via a conductive wire. The upper ends of the cathode and anode contact pins are packaged with a gum body. This light-emitting diode structure is characterized in that the gum body is a cylindrical body with a convex top face.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 488616 discloses a light-emitting diode bracket. A conductive metal plate is continuously punched to form multiple bracket units connected with each other and arranged at equal intervals. Each bracket unit includes a connecting section and a central section opposite thereto. The connecting section serves to connect with a conductive wire. The central section has a rest seat extending toward the connecting section for fixing a chip on the rest seat. Two ends of the connecting section and central section further outward extend to form a first, a second, a third and a fourth contact pins for connecting with a circuit. The heat generate by the chip when working can be quickly dissipated through the contact pins so as to enhance the heat-radiating efficiency of the light-emitting diode.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 486153 discloses a light-emitting diode bracket. A conductive metal plate is continuously punched to form multiple bracket units connected with each other and arranged at equal intervals. Each bracket unit includes a first contact pin and a second contact pin opposite to each other. An upper end of the first contact pin is formed with a first contact point for connecting with a first conductive wire. An upper end of the second contact pin is formed with a recess for fixing the chip therein. This bracket is characterized in that a second contact point further upward extends from outer side of the recess for connecting with a second conductive wire. The other ends of the first and second conductive wires can be respectively connected to the chip.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 441860 discloses a light-emitting diode bracket structure which is integrally formed of metal material such as copper or iron. A bowl structure is formed on top section of the bracket. The bottom of the bowl has a plane rest face for resting a light-emitting chip thereon. An inclined wall face obliquely upward extends from the periphery of the rest face for upward reflecting the light beam of the chip. This bracket structure is characterized in that at a height higher than the rested chip, the inclined wall face is perpendicularly converged toward the top end of the bowl to form a light focusing section.
In all the above prior arts, the upper end of the bracket of the conventional LED lamp is packaged with a transparent body. In addition, the bottom area of the bowl is entirely covered by an adhesive glue (such as silver glue, white glue and insulating glue) with a thickness of about 20 μm˜100 μm for adhering the LED chip. The transparent body and the adhesive glue hinder the generated heat from being conducted and dissipated. When turned on, different LED chips with different powers will proportionally generate different heat quantities. It is critical to the lighting effect of the light-emitting diode whether the heat can be quickly conducted and dissipated. However, the adhesive glue painted on the bottom and the resin (A, B gum) packaged on the upper and lateral sections tightly enclose the chip into a big sealed body. The sealed body is much larger than the chip material. As a result, the brightness, quality, efficiency and using life of the light-emitting diode lamp are deteriorated. Therefore, it is tried by the applicant to provide an improved heat conductivity and brightness enhancing structure for light-emitting diode to solve the above problems.